


Adjust Settings

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha is an RD who has two trouble makers on his hands and they will be the end of him, or so he's convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjust Settings

Winter break was over, the dorm was once again full of students attempting to make something of their lives. It would be a few days before they could back into the swing of things, the month they had off certainly had been deserved with last minute cram sessions to at least score a decent grade on the final exam. But it seemed as though they were rowdy as ever two weeks into the new semester. The reports of noise were increasing with each day, the other residents reporting two students in particular to the RD almost every day. 

Itachi Uchiha was sure that he had never had two residents who were reported as much as Naruto Uzumaki and Sai Himura. The two students were kicked out of their dorm from last semester and planted straight into Itachi’s dormitory. If it was allowed, the two would have been asked to live off campus, but as they were still freshmen, they were obligated to stay on campus. 

Itachi was sure his nerves would be shot by February with how things were snowballing with Sai and Naruto. It seemed the two were involved and didn’t curb their desire for one another at all. In short, Itachi had exhibitionists on his hands and he wasn’t sure how to quite handle them just yet. He had tried warning them and then banning them from the game room in the basement. But it seemed that only encouraged them even more, as if Itachi were just challenging them. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t caught them one day in the laundry room, Naruto bent over a table, skirt bunched up to his waist as Sai thrusted into him. Itachi hadn’t moved from the doorway for several moments, his dark eyes taking in the whole scene before he fled in embarrassment. His cock had found the scene interesting and he had to jack off in order to relieve the tension in his body. He had tried to avoid them since then, preferring to call their dorm and give them warnings.

Itachi knew that wouldn’t work forever, some disciplinary action was needed in order to rein the two men in. He wasn’t sure what he could do to punish them that would get his point across. Naruto was loud and obnoxious, but there was something about his personality that drew you in and captured your attention. He was a one of a kind, even Itachi could see under his prankster persona. He didn’t know much about Naruto, just that the other man liked to cross dress quite frequently. It wasn’t quite a habit just yet, but Itachi was sure that one day Naruto would pick the habit up permanently. 

Massaging his temples, Itachi realized he had been reading the same paragraph for the last twenty minutes. It was already twenty til midnight and he had an early class that morning. He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he decided to go for his masters, there was already a job waiting on him with his father’s company. But he wanted to push himself and see if he could keep up with the work. So far, it had been challenging but in the good way. 

The strange hours he kept because of the RD position also added to the equation of the challenge, keeping him on his toes and having to adjust his studies where needed. Naruto and Sai were his only problem this semester and it wasn’t even three weeks into the new semester. Itachi wasn’t sure that his nerves could take the surprises that Naruto and Sai would leave him, there was never a reason for them and they were certainly quite unpredictable. There was nothing the duo wouldn’t do and Itachi was afraid of what the limit was and if they would ever cross that bridge if it came. 

Of course, he hadn’t thought of a suitable punishment if they had crossed the line. Short of expulsion, he doubted anything would scare Naruto and Sai off. Even with the threat of being kicked out of the university, Itachi wasn’t so sure that they would settle down. The thing was, the two men only misbehaved in their dorms. It was the first thing Itachi had noticed once the two freshman had moved into his building, they had never dared to take antics outside of the walls of the Leaf Hall. It was puzzling, but Itachi did enjoy a good puzzle, even if this one was unconventional. He had to find a way to stop the men from having sex all over the dorm and confine them to their room. 

There was nothing Itachi could think of at the moment to curb their desires. He wasn’t their father and they were adults now. These things should have clicked that they were to be done behind doors. For whatever odd reason, Sai and Naruto didn’t have the sense God gave a goose. Itachi leaned back in his chair, the back of it bending so he could look at the ceiling. This matter was more trouble than it was worth and Itachi was almost ready to let them have their way. He twirled a pencil in his hand as he thought longer on the subject. He wondered what their goal was with such behavior and if Itachi were a lesser man he would have asked. Itachi may have wanted his curiosity sated, but he would not go to those lengths. 

The hallway outside of his room was suspiciously silent. There was at least some sort of noise coming from the world outside, even if it wasn’t Sai and Naruto. There were other men in the dorm who horsed around and made noise besides those two. And normally it was on Saturday nights since it was the weekend and noise was allowed until 2 AM. Deciding he should probably do a round, Itachi stood from his seat and stretched his body towards the ceiling. He snatched his keys from the computer desk and shoved his feet into his slippers. The great thing about being an RD, he could wander the halls in his pajamas. Of course he made sure he was fully clothed before stepping out into the hallway. It was silent still, no sound could be heard except the occasional sound from a movie in a room. 

Itachi stalked the halls, much like Severus Snape without the billowy robes. Sometimes he wished he had the robes and the authority the fictional character had. If he did, he could have booted Sai and Naruto from the dorm and not have to worry about them. But alas this was real life and not a children’s novel and Itachi had to sort this thing on his own if he wanted to keep his sanity. As he walked the halls of the dorm, he couldn’t detect any hint of Sai or Naruto. Hopefully they had gone clubbing as they were known to do on the weekends and stay at a friends house. 

On the second floor, Itachi passed the lounge and decided to check it to make sure everything had been turned off. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door went shut behind him. The loud sound of it connecting with the frame and locking shut made Itachi flinch. This wasn’t what he wanted to experience tonight and he was telling himself that it wasn’t a ghost who had done such a thing. Stalking over to the light switch, Itachi tried flipping the lights on but nothing happened. 

Frowning he went to the door and tried the doorknob, but it was locked. It wasn’t budging an inch as he pushed his body against it. Frustrated at the whole situation he gave up and slid to the floor and glared at the dark room. It was a rather large room that had a little bar, TV, couch, and a fridge. It was meant for a group of people to hang out and it was taken advantage at regular intervals since it didn’t give much privacy. Itachi groaned as he rubbed his temples, he hadn’t grabbed his cellphone on his way out of his room. He didn’t think he would need it for a simple round of searching the dorm. 

All was silent for a few minutes until the TV turned itself on, sound following it. The wanton moans that were familiar filled the air and had Itachi looking up from from his knees. Intrigued he stood and made his way to the TV. On the screen, in full color, were Naruto and Sai. The blond was positioned on all fours, blindfolded as Sai trailed his fingers on the sweaty, tanned skin. The camera that had been recording zoomed in on Naruto’s ass, the orange skirt he was wearing was pushed up so that Sai had access to the crinkled pucker. 

A long tongue swiped over the hole, making Naruto moan again and attempt to press his ass against Sai’s mouth. But the pale, inked stained hands kept him in place. Itachi watched with darkening eyes as Sai moved his tongue deeper and deeper into Naruto, eliciting more sounds from the already plump mouth. Itachi’s breath quickened as his cock hardened in his pants. He had to sit down on the couch just to try and regain his senses. He now knew who was behind this and it really didn’t surprise him. Riveted to the screen, Itachi didn’t notice his hand slipping under his lounge pants. His fingers grasped his awakening erection and began to stroke it slowly with the rhythm of Sai’s tongue. 

Soon the confine of his pants was becoming annoying and Itachi had to shimmy them down his hips. The cool air of the room hit the pulsing length, the sensation causing the whole of Itachi’s body to shiver. He wrapped his hand over his shaft again and pumped it. The scene on the TV changed to a new one, this time Sai was on a chair while Naruto rode him. Itachi couldn’t see anything because of the skirt of the man was wearing, but that didn’t matter. His hand sped up as he watched Naruto bounce up and down, begging Sai for more. Itachi was so lost in the vision that he didn’t notice a body creep out of the shadows until they were seated on his lap. 

Itachi’s head snapped up to stare up at Naruto, he was completely naked. There was no skirt on his hips as he shifted them forward, his hard cock grounding into Itachi’s own. If Itachi wasn’t already hard, he knew that this would have done the trick. He quickly took control and rolled his hips against Naruto’s. The smaller, lithe body shuddered against Itachi, his skin pimpling as he realized there was a small buzzing noise that he hadn’t noticed before. Curious, Itachi trailed his hand to the swell of Naruto’s and let it drift down. 

A finger ran through his crack, exploring the soft skin until he touched plastic. A moan left his lips without permission as the toy vibrated against his finger.Itachi had known the two men were kinky, but this was a whole new level. He grasp the toy and pulled it out, Naruto whimpering at the loss of the toy. Smirking, Itachi pushed it back in until he was barely able to grasp the end of it. The deep thrust had Naruto arching his back and his fingers digging into flesh. Itachi nipped at the neck that was exposed. His teeth drug against the shivering flesh as he pulled the dildo out again and plunged it back in.

Itachi was so consumed by pleasuring Naruto that he failed to noticed a new body entering the room. He focused on Naruto’s face and the euphoric expressions that crossed over it. Itachi couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and captured Naruto’s lips in a needy kiss, crushing any attempt the other man made to dominate the kiss. His tongue slipped past the plump lips and plundered the depths of Naruto’s mouth. Itachi swallowed every moan that attempted to leave Naruto’s mouth, taking it much like he ripped the pleasure from the lithe body on his lap. The video was long forgotten now that he had the real thing in his lap. Itachi couldn’t really lie when he had Naruto in his lap, he wanted this and had waited for way too long.

“Fuck, you two look great like that.” Sai’s smooth voice filled the heady air that surrounded Naruto and Itachi. The older man paused while the younger still frotted against him, wanting the release that was building up in his body. 

Itachi’s dark brown eyes flickered over to Sai who had his pants pushed down to his knees. His cock was engulfed by his hand, the precum leaking from his his head making it easier to slide up and down. The pad of Sai’s thumb flickered across his head, dipping into the slit as his own dark eyes watched the toy slide in and out of Naruto’s stretched ass. Itachi grinned saucily as he slowed the pumping down, dragging the toy out of the hole in a teasing manner. Itachi saw Sai’s breath hitch as his hips lifted up, his cock driving into his hand. 

“You can’t see him, Naruto, but Sai is watching you like a thirsty man in the desert. He has his cock in his hand jerking off to the sight of the dildo in your ass.” Itachi purred, pushing the toy deeper into the ass that was swallowing it. Naruto’s back arched when it pressed against his proostate, vibrating around it. 

“I wonder if he would blow his load if I were to fuck you?” Itachi mused to himself, removing the vibrator and throwing it to the side. It landed with a dull thud, but none of the men paid it any mind. Quickly, Itachi pulled his shirt off, wanting to feel skin to skin contact with Naruto. 

The tip of Itachi’s cock teased Naruto’s hole, shifting over the pulsing opening before moving on. It was cruel, he knew that much. The small noises leaving Naruto’s lips were worth as well as the shortened gasps that left Sai’s. Itachi wouldn’t focus much on Sai, this show was for him, yes. But Naruto was the one in his lap begging for attention so beautifully. The small, whimpered pleas that fell from his lips were the music Itachi wanted to hear. 

“Please, Itachi. Just fuck me. Stop teasing me and fuck me!” Naruto growled, grounding his ass against the erection pressing between his cheeks. He was demanding, rolling his hips and moving his hands to his hair to thread through the wild blond locks. 

Itachi was entranced by the sight of Naruto writing on his lap. The way his face shifted in many different stages of desire. The blue eyes deepened to a sapphire blue when Naruto peeked an eye open. Itachi was lost in them, drowning in the pools of blue when the tip of his cock slipped into Naruto. The little minx had gotten his way by distracting him, but that didn’t matter to Itachi. The heat surrounding his cock now was better than he had imagine. Despite having the dildo in his ass, Naruto was a tight fit. He praised the younger man’s body with his hands by roaming them up and down the smooth caramel skin. 

He liked the way Naruto’s skin danced under his feather light touch as he slowly entered his cock the rest of the way into the willing hole. Itachi’s cock pulsed at the slight resistance he met, but knew Naruto enjoyed it from the way he shuddered and clutched at Itachi’s shoulder. The pleasurable pain of fingernails in his flesh had Itachi shooting up hips up into Naruto, sliding his cock all the way in him. It was tight and hot despite the toy that had been in the younger man earlier. Itachi waited a few more moments before drawing out of Naruto and pushing back in again, testing the waters. 

“Itachi...you don’t have to...do that.” Naruto rasped out, leaning down to capture Itachi’s lips again. He craved hard and fast right now more than anything since his skin was burning with hot desire. Naruto nibbled on Itachi’s lower lip, grounding his ass down on the cock that was spearing him. The toy had done its job in stretching him so he could accommodate a cock. He hadn’t been sure if Itachi would fall for their ploy, but here he was. 

The slow glide of Itachi’s cock was driving both men insane as it gave them a slow, heady buildup of pleasure. It coursed through their veins as they kept a tight leash on it. This was more than pleasure to them, it was exploration and finding what the other liked. Itachi knew that once this started, it would last. He was captured by these men, cornered like a mouse with nowhere to go. It was either be devoured or flee and Itachi Uchiha was not a man who would flee. He rolled his hips up into Naruto, feasting on the noises the younger man was making. His hands settled on Naruto’s hips, holding him as he drove up. 

Movement out of the corner of Itachi’s eye caught his attention, but it was just Sai. He knew the other man was watching them and he didn’t care. He loved fucking Naruto in front of the man, showing him just what he was capable of. It was no secret liked to switch on occasion, especially with a man like Naruto in his lap. Itachi’s fingers tightened on the slim hips when he felt his knees being pushed further apart. It didn’t startle him and that was a surprise. Looking over Naruto’s shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Sai’s dark eyes. 

Not a word was said as Itachi slowed his thrusts when he felt Sai slide him down the couch more, his ass barely on the edge of the seat. Itachi stopped completely when he felt a lubed finger prod at his entrance. He didn’t mind it as the finger circled around his opening, not pushing in just yet. He wasn’t a virgin by any means and Itachi wasn’t one to bolt when the game changed a little. Instead, he concentrated on Naruto and his pleasure. It was a welcome distraction as the digit finally pushed in. 

Itachi released a breath, realizing that he had stayed still as the finger slipped in. He guessed it would be for the best if he stayed still. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t pleasure Naruto. His lips moved forward to attach to a nipple, teasing it with harshly with teeth. He loved this part of sex, the teasing and driving his lover insane with pleasure. Itachi was a sensual man and could drag sex out for hours if he wanted to. It was a talent he didn’t share with many people, including some of his ex lovers. 

A grunt left his lips when he felt a second finger enter him, it sent a signal to Naruto that he was uncomfortable. The vice around his cock tightened even further and Itachi had no choice but to gasp, his attention was taken away from the fingers stretching him slowly, as if Sai were sampling a fine wine. Itachi placed open mouthed kisses along Naruto’s torso, the easiest place he could reach. He could taste the saltiness of Naruto’s skin and his natural one under that. Teeth were added to the lips, dragging over the heated flesh and causing Naruto to shiver in his arms. 

He never noticed when two fingers became three, stretching him wide since he was so engrossed with Naruto. It was almost natural the way they touched each other, how Naruto leaned into him as he kissed his skin. Itachi found he enjoyed this sensation of having his cock buried into Naruto when Sai hit his prostate. His hips gave a jolt and he was pushing up into the other man, the sounds of Naruto’s wail filled the air, overpowering Itachi’s own raspy breaths. 

“You’re so tight, Itachi.” Sai purred, the sound barely above a whisper. His fingers spread wider, stretching the hole wider to accommodate his dick. He played with it, teasing the older man like he had Naruto earlier. 

“Sai, just get on with it.” Itachi growled, knowing that he would release soon. His skin was tingling with the familiar sensation of orgasm. He shifted his hands so that they supported Naruto under his thighs as Sai’s hands grasped his legs just above his knees and pulled him forward. 

Sai’s cock slid into him, pushing his hole to stretch around the thick cock. Itachi squirmed at the feeling of being so full, it had been quite some time since he had been taken like this. Sai was still after he pushed all the way in to the hilt. Naruto’s breath was ragged as his hands dug into Itachi’s collarbone. 

Itachi glanced up at Naruto, the blue eyes were closed as though he were trying to hold his impending orgasm in. He knew the man was close with the way his eyelids shuttered between open and close, it was a sight Itachi committed to memory in case he didn’t get another chance to see Naruto like this. The plop of one of his slippers had Itachi startled, he involuntarily sat up and drove his cock deeper into Naruto while Sai’s pushed deeper. 

The sensation of Sai moving within Itachi had him gasping, his hands tightening on the meaty flesh of Naruto’s thigh as pleasure gripped him. He heard Naruto gasp and Sai’s sharp intake of breath before they began to move. It wasn’t awkward like Itachi thought, they had created a pace and rhythm that worked just for them. Itachi’s head fell back against the couch, his eyes closed as a long moaned left his lips. The head of Sai’s cock pressed against his prostate, pushing against the bundle and causing Itachi to shudder in pleasure. His cock twitched, causing Naruto to clamp down on him. This was a new experience to him, to have someone in him while he was in another. It wasn’t an unwelcomed sensation and Itachi found he enjoyed it. 

Itachi’s fingers spread Naruto’s ass open a little further as he pistoned his hips. He could see Sai over a tan shoulder, his head leaning forward to bite at the caramel that was glinting under the screens of the TV. Naruto gave one last buck down on Itachi’s cock before he came with a muffled cry, his eyes closed as he painted Itachi’s stomach with his release. 

The sensation of the warm come hitting his stomach had Itachi groaning his own orgasm as he pumped his hips hard one last time up into Naruto. His seed burst forth and filled his lover to the brim. His hands tightened on Naruto’s thighs, when he felt Sai convulse inside and spill his seed within him. He could hear the blond’s grunt, but Itachi wasn’t sure what caused it. 

He made sure to catch Naruto as they fell back to the couch in a pile. Naruto’s body cradled into Itachi’s perfectly as he adjusted his arms for this new position. Sai pulled out of Itachi and moved to sit beside Itachi, bringing him into his side as Naruto’s body stretched out between the two of them. Sai’s hand immediately went to the sweaty blond and drifted through the locks, as though he were petting him. 

“Baby, you were amazing,” Sai said. He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead before turning to Itachi. “Isn’t that right?”

“You were brilliant.” Itachi confirmed, seeing that Naruto craved some sort of praise. He leaned forward and placed a barely there kiss on the tan neck. The three of them were tangled on the couch, Naruto spread out between them. Itachi could tell that their relationship went past the conventional everyday one. But that didn’t bother him at all, in fact it suited them both. 

“I’m glad. We’ve been after you for a long time now. It’s been hard trying to get your attention.” Naruto mumbled, burying his face into Itachi’s neck. Sai’s hand was stroking the strong back lovingly. The way Sai looked at Naruto said everything Itachi needed to know, this was more than fling to him. He and Naruto were in this for the long run. Itachi could see a future with them if he pounced on the opportunity now. 

“You want something permanent?” Itachi asked, his hand trailing down Naruto’s face and cupping it, pulling the handsome face from his neck. His thumb stroked the tan cheek in his palm as he studied Naruto’s face. 

“We both do. We’ve been chasing you for so long that now we finally have and we’re just unsure.” Sai answered, leaning in behind Naruto and stealing a kiss from Itachi. He licked his lips when he pulled away as though Itachi tasted like the best chocolate. 

“We play for keeps, Itachi.” Naruto said, leaning into the touch. His blue eyes were bright as he studied the man before him. Itachi knew from the expression that wasn’t just a game to them, they were testing his limits and his desires. 

“Hmm, so do I. You two have driven me crazy these past few weeks and have quite a bit to make up to me. I nearly lost my control and almost had you kicked out of the dorm.” Itachi purred, leaning forward to nip at Naruto’s lower lip. He could feel the come leaking out of his ass and onto the couch. He grimaced at the feeling. 

“I believe we need to shower and clean this mess up before someone notices. Mine is more than big enough for all of us.” Itachi gently grabbed Naruto and swung him into his arms. The man wasn’t heavy at all and he knew it was from working out. 

“We already have this covered and don’t worry, the person is very discreet.” Sai said, stepping beside Itachi and running a hand through the long, dark hair. He pressed a kiss to the other’s lips again before they left the room. 

“I can live with that I suppose. Since you more than likely had someone help you set this up.” They walked through the hallway, Naruto resting his head on Itachi’s shoulder as Sai walked beside them. A comfortable silence had fallen over them as they made their way to Itachi’s room. 

When they arrived at the door, it was tricky trying to get it open, but with Sai’s help of digging the keys from his pocket, Itachi was able to enter. Of course, the other man had groped him, his fingers passing along the soft cock and teasing it to swell with blood. Itachi growled as Sai sauntered into the bedroom and gave Itachi a come hither look. He knew they were far from over for the night was still young.


End file.
